Senai
Senai are a humanoid species that hail from the planet Nioni. Senai are remarkable in the sense of their relation to humans; they are nearly exactly alike them in visual appearance. However, the Senai have alterations that make many consider them to be more advanced. A short description of the Senai would probably entail the following words: Highly sexual; athletic; aerobic; flexible; exotic; dangerous; ambitious. Origins Scientists, in researching their relation to humans, have come across an agreeable solution. It seems that in their research of humans, the Aons attempted a genetic reconstruction of humans. However, their reconstruction contained a few changed genetic qualities. The Aons, once creating the Senai, then took their creation to a distant planet not unlike Earth, to research how their creation would grow in a similar enviornment. While still a theory, this is accepted as fact by nearly all scientists and researchers. Mental and Physical Description Senai are renowned for their physique and ambition, which has established them as remarkable species among the Alliance. When describing a Senai's mental configuration, one will usually use the word 'ambition'. Senai are known for 'getting what they want', whether it be a status, a man, or money. Their drive is nearly unparalleled, yet so is their stubbornness. Willpower is a strong trait among the Senai, and many Senai consider humans to be lazy or not driven because of it. Senai's muscle configuration is nearly exactly the exact same configuration as a human's, and the organ placement is the exact same. However, Senai have considerably different muscle strength. The average Senai body is much, much more flexible than the average human's, and their muscles and joints are stronger. Thus, the Senai can sprint at very fast speeds. Female Senai are known for having considerably larger breasts than that of an average human female's. Their buttocks are more sculpted as well. Because of this, Senai women are commonly dancers, other jobs that allow them to show their assets. Senai all have a singular hair color, that does not change through their life (unless dyed). Both their hair and their eyes are a bright silver. Culture The Senai culture is highly based off of a genetic defect that the Aon's happened upon after changing the gestation length to a month. Unfortunately, only one in a thousand Senai births are male. Because of this, the Senai culture is very highly sexual. On Nioni, there are large palaces built, each of them built for only one or two men. In these palaces, there are incredibly large harem's of Senai women, who either dress provocatively, or remain in the nude, in hopes that the male in the palace will fertilize them. The men do not do any work in these palaces, the Senai women inside do every bit of work for them. The men are named 'Anoban's', meaning prince in english. Despite this, Senai men hold no government positions of actual power. Because of this defect, the Senai culture is highly sexual, and Senai women do not consider it taboo to walk around naked, it is merely a chance for them to display their assets to others. Sex is quite normal, and is partaken often, sometimes with men they have just met. Senai families are quite remarkable. They consist of one heterosexual male, and two bisexual females. Remarkable Senai Currently, many Senai are actors, singers, and dancers. Senai seem to excel in the field of entertainment, but still have fairly good representation in government and business. The following is a list of remarkable Senai. *Faur Deux-(Female) Techno-Bass musical artist and singer *Captain Ardualle-(Female) Captain of UFSC dreadnought Valorous *Anysa Jactua-(Female) Porn star *Jalei Marntoun-(Female) Famous Senai rights activist *Anoban Anyarra-(Male) Famous Senai prince *Qhrisa Acutal-(Female) Porn star *Sehara Lavata-(Female) Previous Senai slave, currently member of the 703rd *Vasas Ayan-(Female) Famous Senai anti-slavery activist *Canna Mortu-(Female) Consult *Arrian Isrra-(Female) Porn star *Arrhynii Salas-(Female) Holo-Stream reporter History Senai history is highly centered around sexuality and slavery. Around 1050 B.C.E, the Senai had a world-wide famine, which sent them into destruction for the longest while. However, only a few years later, the Hasidar promised them food, and peace. However, it would require their servitude. The Senai accepted, and feared not of the sexual slavery that awaited them. In fact, many Senai were excited about this sexual slavery. It was not opposed, and the Senai were granted food and water. Then, the Hasidar began their slavery of the Senai. They sold them as slaves, prostitutes, sex slaves, dancers, and all other imaginable sexual jobs. One famous slave, A'tillian Ferini, had been traded amongst many worlds, and thus, the Ferini slave trade was established. It featured the many worlds that Ferini had been enslaved upon. However, when the GSA Treaty was established, the entire slave trade was halted. Yet, Senai still work primarily as those things. Throughout the galaxy, Senai dance clubs, strip clubs, and whore houses are extremely common. In the underworld, there is still a large slave trade, mainly that being traded, the Senai. Anomark See main article To put their physical finesse into action, the Senai developed their own martial art: the Anomark. Anomark is a martial art that is practiced as a sport on many planets, but is known for pushing other non-Senai species to their capacity, as it is quite taxing, and requires the flexibility of a Senai. When practicing Anomark, it is required that the individual wear Aneani gear, which does not restrict movement, and allows for amazing protection. There are many forms of Anomark, one of the more famous, Ernaleme, is practiced with a wooden staff. Category:Creatures